todo por ti
by Esteffy
Summary: hermione lo ha perdido todo, su esposo, su hijo, ahora esta sola.


Este es un fic de un solo capitulo, es algo que se me ocurrio en una tarde de soledad mientras extrañaba a mi mejor amiga Andrea quien vive en Estados Unidos y casi ni nos vemos, asi que aquí empezara la tortura.  
  
~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~::~:~~:~::~~:~:~::~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las calles, contra los muros de las casas, se escuchaban estruendos por todos lados, el cielo de un color gris oscuro y las personas recordando. En un apartamento viejo y descuidado, lleno de insectos y con la pintura gastada, estaba ella, tomo una taza que tenia rota la agarradera, se sirvio té, camino hacia unos sillones y se sentó en que estaba mas cerca, tomo un sorbo de té y dejo caer la taza la cual se hizo añicos, vio a su alrededor, aquel apartamento que alguna vez fue hermoso y limpio ahora estaba sucio y descuidado, aquel apartamento en que vivió con la persona que mas había amado en su vida, con la única persona que había amado, coloco sus manos temblorosas en su cara y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
¿Cómo fue posible que ella hubiese llegado a tal punto? ella que era la mejor en todo, la que nunca había fallado, la que todo el mundo decía sabelotodo, la que los maestros creyeron que llegaría muy lejos. Todo eso había terminado, ella salio al mundo muggle hace muchos años para escapar de las manos de los mortifagos, para salvar a la persona que mas había amado, para acompañarlo en su huida.  
  
Ahora ella estaba sola, ¿Quién la acompañaría a ella?  
  
"huyamos, nadie nos encontrara si huimos al mundo muggle, nadie sospechara que yo fui a ese mundo, nadie lo hará, estaremos juntos y seremos felices como debimos haberlo sido desde el principio, vamos Hermione, no me dejes solo"  
  
Ella lo amaba, ella lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo, estaba dispuesta a huir durante toda su vida con tal de estar cerca de el.  
  
"ahora seremos felices Herms, nadie nos molestara aquí, es un lindo apartamento, seguro nadie nos encuentra, podremos tener una familia, cuidarlos y dedicarnos a ellos el resto de nuestras vidas, nuestras vidas juntos"  
  
Las paredes del apartamento mostraban fotos amarillentas por el tiempo de un niño alegre, lleno de energía, montado en una escoba, con su primera bicicleta muggle, abrazado por su madre y por su padre.  
  
"¿que pasara con el niño?, ¿no lo buscaran a el también?, ¿no correrá peligros? Por favor respondeme, no me dejes hablando sola, tu me dijiste que aquí seriamos felices y libres, pero ahora, ahora la tensión ha vuelto, hace dias que no duermes, casi no comes, estas todo el dia con tu varita mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para tu hijo, ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede Draco? ¿Qué acaso ya no confías en mi?"  
  
Se levanto del sillón donde estaba, camino hacia la habitación y se puso de rodillas frente a un baúl, seco sus lagrimas lo abrió, había libros de encantamientos, fotos de ellos cuando jóvenes en el colegio, fotos de el en su escoba, de ella en la biblioteca, siempre sonrientes, fotos que nunca revelarían el futuro, fotos en donde parecía que su vida seria de color de rosa, ella siempre lo pensó así.  
  
"Draco ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya salio en el profeta que capturaron a los últimos fieles de Voldemort, por fin podremos ser felices realmente, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos, ya nadie te estará buscando, ni a nosotros, el niño se ha sentido muy solo estas ultimas semanas, ya no juegas con el, ahora tendrás tiempo"  
  
Aun lo recordaba, recordaba ese cabello que se movía con el viento cuando estaba jugando Quidditch, recordaba sus tiernos besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa pero sobre todo recordaba esos ojos que la miraban tiernamente, solo a ella, recordaba por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con el.  
  
"pero Harry, Ron, tienen que entender que yo lo amo, soy feliz con el, el ha cambiado, les aseguro que no es el mismo que conocimos hace 6 años, ya no es grosero y es muy amable, el de verdad quiere hacer las pases con ustedes y si ustedes no las hacen con el yo, yo prefiero estar con el y no me importa lo que ustedes hagan yo lo amo"  
  
Abandono a sus amigos por irse con el, a las personas con las que había compartido aventuras, secretos, emociones, retos y sobre todo alegrías. Nunca iba a olvidar las tonterías de Ron o la valentía imperturbable de Harry. Las discusiones que siempre tuvo con Ron a las cuales Harry se mantuvo al margen. Ahora se había quedado sin nada, sin sus amigos, sin su único amor y sin la persona a la que ella había dado vida.  
  
"Draco, si tu te quieres quedar, déjame llevarme al niño, el no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene por que pagar por tu necedad.  
  
Tu no entiendes, tu te tienes que ir, el se tiene que quedar aquí conmigo, te prometo que no le pasara nada, te lo aseguro, tu vete, sálvate."  
  
Ella huyo de ese infierno para internarse en otro mucho mas profundo, el infierno de la soledad, de la angustia y la depresión. El había muerto junto con su pequeño hijo, ella tuvo que huir sin mas remedio, ahora no le importaba nada, solamente quería tener la oportunidad de escuchar sus voces nuevamente, de poder sentir los labios de Draco rozando lentamente los suyos, se dirigió a las ventanas, cerro las cortinas, cerro con llave la puerta, una puerta que no se abriría de nuevo hasta dentro de varios años mas.  
  
~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa ;_; deprimente, deprimente, deprimente, no se como puedo escribir estas cosas, lo siento pero es que estaba deprimida y ustedes saben me puse a escribir y este fue el resultado de lo que escribí, espero que les guste y que no se depriman con el fic.  
  
Besos  
  
Esteffy 


End file.
